op2fandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment Guide
'Exhaustive Equipment Explanation' The game currently has 8 different Equipment Sets. They are as follows: Starter Set (Req. Level 1): The very first set you'll use. It can be acquired from starter quests. Blue Set (Req. Level 20): Slightly better than the Starter Set, this is probably the first set you’ll want to use, as it's the first that can be later Evolved into the Sea Soul and equipment sets. It can be acquired in the Exchange Shop with Extol Coins. Extol Coins are obtained through Story Battle. Explorer Set (Req. Level 1): A stronger alternative to the Starter Set from level 1. The downside to this set is that it can only be acquired through various Top-Up rewards and/or purchased with diamonds. This is the first available set with a Set Bonus. Sea Soul Set (Req. Level 50): The Sea Soul Set also has a Set Bonus, which provides cumulative stats if a crew wears two, four, or six pieces of the same set. It can be acquired by evolving pieces of Blue Set, or forged directly by buying Sea Soul items Blueprints. My advice is to do the former, as it requires Extol Coins (which you'll get from early levels Story Battles) as opposed to the Blueprints, which require Ancient Coins to purchase and then forge the items. Inferno Set (Req. Level 65): This set used to be the first stepping stone towards End-Game equipment. Previously it wasn't possible to upgrade Sea Soul items into Inferno Gear, so everyone was forced to save coupons to buy Inferno Blueprints. The option is still available, but I strongly discourage you from doing so. You can easily get Inferno items by evolving either Explorer or Sea Soul Gear. It doesn't matter which of the two you choose, the resulting Inferno items will be the same. It's worth noting, however, that Evolving Explorer into Inferno seems to be slightly pricier than doing Sea Soul to Inferno. Ultimate Inferno Set (Req. Level 65): The next step towards end-game gear. It's basically the same as Inferno set, except a set bonus is added to it. You'll use materials from Pirate Trial 70 through 120 to evolve your Inferno set into it. Heaven Set (Req. Level 80): The evolution of Ultimate Inferno. As before, you gather materials from Pirate Trial, this time levels 130 through 180. Light Set (Req. Level 100): Currently the best gear you can acquire in-game. You should know the drill by now: gather mats from Pirate Trial, levels 150 through 180, and evolve your Heaven Set into Light. 155336oqjezrirgoov1bov.png The above chart is pretty self-explanatory, I should think. It lists base stats,and how many stats you get for each level. Which makes it easy to figure outhow much each item gives at a certain level. The next chart shows the number of materials, and coins needed for eachevolution step. 155417orfzitkbf6rdlvzk.png Notice how there is Red DarksteelI and Red Darksteel II. The game makes no such distinction, they're both calledjust Red Darksteel, but are two different items with different images. So payattention when buying them from the exchange shop. Lastly, in case you were wondering, the Evolve Tabis found in Blacksmith, which unlocks at lv 24. The various materials are foundin the Exchange Shop. Extol Coins are acquired from the early levels of storybattle, up to the Whiskey Peak map, where Ancient coins start becomingavailable.